


Twilight

by wetcement



Series: Light - Daisuga fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sawamura Daichi is a Mess, daichi is too tired, suga has the guts in this relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetcement/pseuds/wetcement
Summary: Suga and Daichi walk home after a hard practice and maybe Daichi makes a mistake.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Light - Daisuga fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834336
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry i'm not great at fluff but this is me trying. I'm also mad that i can't see the word twilight without being triggered. I've also now created a series for these oneshots and cornered myself into giving them titles with the word "light" in there somewhere. ya know... for some extra challenge i guess?

Daichi _hurt_ and he was _tired_. Ukai had them running retrieval drills for the entire second half of practice and he _did not_ go easy on them. He was exhausted.

“Noya was going a little overboard with the ‘rolling thunder’ thing.” Daichi sighed, rolling his shoulder as he and Suga walked home. He landed on it wrong once and now he was going to have to ice it.

“He still retrieved the ball though. And it really pumped up Hinata.”

Daichi looked to his right at Suga. He wasn’t as perky as he normally was, the practice having worn him out too.

“That’s what I’m afraid of. We don’t need him trying to replicate it.”

“You never know, it might work for him.” Suga said, grinning at Daichi. Daichi couldn’t help but smile back.

This was Daichi’s favorite time of the day. Walking home in the twilight with Suga, the streetlights on and the sky painted in pinks, purples and dark blues. This time of day came with a kind of stillness that no other time had. It wasn’t the fragile stillness of night where any sound seemed to disturb the peace, but a sort of soft quiet that would absorb any disruption like a blanket.

It was deeply peaceful.

Daichi’s mind drifted to what it would be like to hold Suga’s hand as they walked down the street, to have their shoulders bump together more often and to be able to kiss Suga goodnight on his doorstep before he walked the rest of the way home alone.

He thought about that scenario a lot. And other ones. How Suga’s hair would feel in his fingers. How great it would feel to hug Suga after a win and have it mean more. How falling asleep together would feel if it was just them, not on a train or a bus or in a room full of other people.

He liked to think it would feel a lot like their walks home in the twilight. Peaceful.

“Daichi?”

Daichi jumped a little at Suga’s voice.

“What? Sorry Suga, I’m just so tired.” Daichi looked over at him, rubbing the back of his neck, his shoulder twinging again as he put his arm down.

“It’s ok. Ukai really put us through it today.” Suga replied as they walked up the short path to the front door of his house.

“Yeah, but now we know we have the ‘rolling thunder’ so everything’s going to be okay.” Daichi said a little sarcastically. Suga laughed quietly, stopping in front of the door.

“Everything’s gonna be fine.” He said reassuringly, putting a hand on Daichi’s shoulder. He knew Daichi would worry about retrievals for the rest of the night. “Go home and ice your shoulder, and _sleep_. We can talk about all this tomorrow morning.”

Daichi smiled quietly. Of course Suga noticed that he hurt his shoulder. “Okay. Goodnight Suga.” He said, before leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to Suga’s cheek, his hand resting on the curve of Suga’s neck.

As soon as he pulled back he froze, staring at Suga in full panic. Suga’s eyes were wide, his mouth open slightly. Daichi’s eyes darted to the wall behind Suga and he sucked in a quick breath before turning on his heel and walking back down the path.

Suga couldn’t believe that just happened.

Did Daichi just kiss him?

Daichi kissed him on the cheek. People kissed other people on the cheek all the time, but they _never_ did. They never kissed each other _at all_. Why did he do that? It was so soft, though, not just a friendly peck and then after? Daichi looked panicked, and when he turned away Suga swore he saw him turning red.

All of these thoughts spun through Suga’s head and then:

Daichi definitely hadn’t _meant_ to do that, but had he _wanted_ to?

“Daichi!” Suga called after him, running to catch up. Daichi had barely made it to the end of the walkway. “Dai!” Suga grabbed the arm of his jacket and he stopped, turning towards Suga but not taking his eyes off the pavement. His cheeks were burning red. “Dai?”

“I’m… Sorry Suga.” Daichi was still staring a hole in the ground. “I didn’t mean to, I’m exhausted…”

God, Suga hoped he was reading this right, otherwise he was about to make this ten times more awkward.

“Okay… but did you _want_ to?” Daichi’s eyes snapped up to him then. “Did you want to kiss me?” he could feel his own cheeks heating up now as Daichi stared at him, but then, slowly, a small smile pulled at Daichi’s lips. Suga couldn’t help the joy that burst in his chest and the grin that came with it.

“Yeah.” Daichi said, grin getting broader and that’s all it took for Suga to breach the space between them and press his lips to Daichi’s, arms around Daichi’s shoulders. It was sweet, not strange, or foreign like that one time he kissed that girl in middle school. It felt like everything good and serene and light.

When they stopped, Daichi’s arms were around Suga’s waist and he held him for a second before kissing him on the cheek again and stepping back. “Goodnight, Koushi.” He said, voice warm.

“Goodnight, Daichi.” Suga replied, watching him walk backwards a few steps before turning around and making his way down the street, looking back a couple times before he turned the corner. Suga didn’t want to move. He had never felt so warm and calm. He watched as the pinks and purples of the sky turned to dark blues and blacks and the streetlight became the only illumination, Daichi long out of sight.


End file.
